


The (kinda) Monthly meetings of the Trauma Clubhouse

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: AH Clusterfuck AU Stories [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Clusterfuck AU, Gen, This should hopefully be updated monthly, Trauma Clubhouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trauma Clubhouse. A place where the alternates that have been hurt and scarred for life come to meet. Well, at least, that's what TLR Ryan and AO Geoff hope will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (kinda) Monthly meetings of the Trauma Clubhouse

TLR Ryan looked around at the room of wide-eyed individuals, who all seemed to look around the room frantically, as if they were afraid the shadows would come alive to hurt them. TLR Ryan didn’t blame them, most of them had probably had dealt with something like that.

As Ao Oni Geoff walked by, he took him aside gently, so that he wouldn’t startle him.

“Was I really like that?” he asked the other. AO Geoff smiled and shrugged.

“I don’t know. Wasn’t here, remember?” He replied, “Was I like that?”

TLR Ryan looked over the room again, noticing how spaced out certain people were to each other, just like he and AO Geoff once were.

“Yeah, except you probably cried a lot more.”

AO Geoff gave him a look that told TLR Ryan that it was time to start the meeting, so he went up to the speech pedestal and cleared his throat. All eyes on turned to him.

“Welcome to the first official meeting of the Trauma Clubhouse, everybody. As the name says, and as most of you probably know, this is the place for us individuals who, in short, have had some pretty fucked up shit happen to them. These meetings should, barring any unforeseen shenanigans, happen at least once a month. We’ll talk about stuff, relax, comfort, all that good stuff. The animals and kids come in here every once and a while, so that usually helps. For the first meeting, Ao Oni Geoff and I are going to introduce ourselves a bit, just to break the ice, and if anybody else wants to, then you can. Geoff?”

AO Geoff took TLR Ryan’s place at the podium, and looked around.

“Sorry about him making it sound like group therapy--” The Geoff started.

“That’s what it is!” TLR Ryan interjected, before letting AO Geoff start again.

“True, but you make it sound all dopey and shit. Anyways, I’m Ao Oni Geoff, I came from a world apparently based off some weird-ass computer game called, well, it’s called Ao Oni. No, I will not go into more detail about what happened in there. That guy that just introduced himself,”

AO Geoff gestured to TLR Ryan,

“is called TLR Ryan, the TLR standing for Ten Little Roosters. Apparently it’s some show the OG guys helped make that was pretty fucked up, honestly. I don’t know if he wants to go into detail, but he said I could say that, in short, he watched everybody he cared about get killed and was almost framed for it. Those experiences, plus TLR Ryan being here the longest, makes us the, according to a decision of almost every Jack, the leaders of the clubhouse.”

Everybody looked around, seeming a bit uncomfortable. Neither AO Geoff nor TLR Ryan blamed them. Sometimes it was hard looking at people you watched die once, or that you may have killed yourself. They both knew that _too_ well.

“Well, since you fuckers all seem to be uncomfortable in your own skin, which is completely understandable, you can all just, uh, hang out I guess. Talk amongst yourselves, whatever. Remember, if you leave you better be back next month, we’ll have a better plan by then. And hopefully less people.” AO Geoff said, shrugging a bit. “Honestly we were just winging it and hoping for the best.”

And with that, the very first, and pretty unsuccessful meeting of the Trauma Clubhouse ended, with TLR Ryan and AO Geoff hoping they did good enough to try and get them back. Maybe even get them better.

 

 

 


End file.
